What The Hell? (Fanfic Kristao)
by baby tao lovers
Summary: Kris dan Tao tidak pernah akur sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi bagaimana jika yang berusaha menyatukan hubungan mereka adalah seorang mentalis?(Exo official pair: kristao, kaisoo, sulay, Chanbaek, hunhan, & chenmin)
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Baby Tao Lovers**

**Judul : WHAT THE HELL,,,,,?**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Drama**

**Cast : Kris (Wu Yi Fan), Tao (Huang Zi Tao), **

**Slight : All member Exo**

**Pair : Official Pair**

**Warning : This fanfiction contain Yaoi, Boys Love, OOC, Thypo, etc**

**Rated : M**

What The Hell... ?

Chapter 1

Pagi hari di salah satu sekolah swasta yang elit di korea. Para yeoja-yeoja yang berada dilorong utama sekolah sedang berteriak-teriak histeris karena melihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde, tingginya yang menjulang dengan mata elangnya, Sedang berjalan santai tanpa ekspresi melewati mereka dengan memasukan kedua tangan disaku celananya. Sikap yang sangat acuh tapi sukses membuat para yeoja maupun namja (?) hanya bisa menatap kagum karena mereka seperti melihat seorang model sedang berjalan di panggung catwalk.

Ya namja yang itu bernama wu yi fan, tapi ia lebih sering dipanggil kris, seorang namja pindahan dari china yang dijuluki "pangeran" disekolahnya karena ketampanan yang luar biasa ditambah dia adalah kapten tim basket sekolahnya,

"kya...kris,,"

"kris,,, you so cool"

"yaaaa,,, ada kris"

"I love you kris"

"kyaaa kris oppa,, kill me please"

Itulah pekikan-pekikan yang keluar dari para fansnya, sedangkan kris sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan malas. Ahh baginya ini hanya rutinitas pagi yang selalu menganggunya, meskipun tanpa reaksi atapun ekspresi apapun saja sudah membuat para fansnya berteriak semakin gila. Benar-benar pesona seorang pangeran yang sangat berbahaya.

Sementara itu disudut lorong yang berlawanan arah dari tempat datangya kris, muncul lagi namja yang errrr tidak kalah sexynya, Namja manis dengan mata panda dan bibir kucingya, rambut ravennya dan juga tingginya yang hampir menyamai kris. Namja itu mendengarkan music lewat earphonenya, tangan yang sebelah kanan menenteng tas di pundaknya.

Dan bedanya dengan kris, namja itu berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali memberikan senyuman dan melambaikan tangannya pada para fansnya, Yah meskipun fansnya tak sebanyak fans kris tapi Bukan main senangnya para fansnya karena direspon dengan baik oleh tao.

Kalian bisa lihat bukan perbedaannya sifat keduanya yang sangat kontras seperti yin dan yang, yang satu sangat dingin sedangkan yang satunya lagi sangat ramah. Nama namja itu huang zi tao salah satu hoobae yang paling kris benci karena sifatnya yang suka cari perhatian orang.

Bukan main lorong itu semakin ricuh karena suara teriakan-teriakan para yeoja yang melihat dua namja yang termasuk paling populer disekolah itu. Ketika jarak semakin dekat sekitar satu meter pria yang berambut blonde itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya,,,

"Hai, imut"..kata kris tiba-tiba menyapa dengan tujuan untuk mengejeknya dan berniat memancing pertengkaran dengan rivalnya itu.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara yang mengerti 'maksud dari' lawan bicaranya itu hanya menjawab singkat. 'hah, orang ini mau ngajak ribut pagi-pagi begini' batinnya. 'lagipula menyebalkan sekali, padahal sikapnya dingin tapi tetap saja penggemarnya lebih banyak dari aku.,,,,hu'uh menyebalkan'.

"makasih kris, aku tau aku sangat imut", celetuk tao dengan PD-nya, sebenarnya ia sedang malas meladeni namja yang menyebalkan dipagi hari yang indah ini. Dan dengan santainya dia hanya melanjutkan jalannya.

Kris tidak menyangka respon yang dikeluarkan tao demikian, padahal kata-kata itu biasaya sukses langsung membuat tao membuka mulut dan melayangkan kata-kata balasan atau lebih tepatnya kalimat yang menusuk dan mengutuk..tapi kris pun tidak menyerah ia pun mengeluarkan perkataan lain yang lebih menyebalkan.

"ohh, maaf sepertiya kau salah mengartikan kata-kataku tadi, heh" kata kris sambil tersenyum licik. "yang ku maksud imut itu, kau Terlalu IMUT dan hampir mirip wanita" dengan penekanan kata imutnya

Tao semakin mempercepat jalannya dan membesarkan volumenya di hpnya berniat untuk tidakk mendengar ocehan-ocehan menyebalkan kris yang memang terang-terangan, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mulai tersulut. 'ingat tao janga marah, bayangkan saja dia hanya menggunakan lingerie' batin tao. Dan sukses tao jadi sedikit lupa penyebabnya. Ia hanya menahan tawanya membayangkan pangeran sekolahnya itu hanya memakai pakaian dalam wanita 'astaga huf…lucu sekali haha',,,'tahan-tahan please,,,jangan sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak nanti aku disangka gila'.

Kris pun makin jengkel karena tidak merasa tao tidak meresponnya dan juga aneh sekali si tao itu hanya cengar-cengir gaje, 'apa-apaan anak itu, kenapa dia nyengir, memangnya ada yang lucu!' batin kris kesal, sehingga pas tao lewat di sampingnya kris langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan tao dengan tangan kirinya dan menariknya.

"hei,,bodoh kenapa kamu menarik tanganku, sakit tahu! lepaskan".

"tidak".

"kau ini kenapa sih, kalau kau punya masalahjangan kau lampiaskan padaku, aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni namja GILA seperti kau".

Kata-kata terahir tao semakin membuat kriss naik darah. "hei dengar aku cuma ingin memberi tahu bahwa kau itu terlalu femimin. Cara bicaramu juga seperti anak-anak dan juga kenapa Kau pikir umurmu berapa masih suka gantungan boneka panda".

"Memang kenapa… Suka-suka aku dong. kenapa kau peduli kalau aku femimin atau cara bicara seperti anak-anak dan suka bawa boneka. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Apa kau begitu menyukaiku hingga begitu peduli bahkan kau tau apa yang kusukai" skakmat dari tao "dan kenapa kau menyentuhku, jangan bilang kau ngajak ribut karena ingin memegang tanganku".

"apa katamu,,, sorry, aku bukan orang sinting" kata kris melepaskan tangan tao dan mengelapkan tangannya ke pakaiannya "aku cuma heran kok bisa orang aneh bisa masuk kesekolah ini!" katanya sambil tersenyum licik "kau tidak pantas berada disini".

"Heiiiii, apa hakmu bicara begitu, kau bukan pemilik sekolah ini. Enak saja, aku juga bayar disekolah ini". Kata tao yang kesabarannya mulai habis. "dasar naga mesum"

"Eh, apa katamu dasar panda centil"

"Apa katamu, katakan sekali lagi".

"Centil, dasar mirip cewek".

"Apa kau bilang, sepertinya kau pagi-pagi ingin ku banting"

"Dengan tenaga wanitamu…ahaha jangan harap"

"ahaha,,,sepertinya kau lupa kejadian pas orientasi siswa, heh? Kau berbaring di rumah sakit selama 3 hari hanya karena kepalamu tak sengaja ku tendang".

Jleb …kris malu sekaligus geram sekali mendengarnya "kau…" kris langsung menarik kerah seragam tao dengan kasar dan tangannnya sudah siap ia layangkan ke muka manis tao, sampai sebelum suara tiba-tiba mengagetkan keduanya,,,"hei, stop…kalian berdua."

Sedangkan yang lain tidak ada yang mau melerai dan berpura-pura mereka tidak melihat adegan itu, bahkan para fans mereka sudah bubar, alasan mereka yang pertama sudah sering lihat adegan "kucing anjing" ini dan yang paling penting mereka masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka. Karena mereka tidak ingin merasakan amukan sang master kungfu panda, dan yang kedua mereka tidak ingin kena semburan api naga. Maksudnya, jika ikut campur maka kris yang notabene orang yang jarang bicara, saat dia marah karena mencampuri urusannya maka mulutnya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk dan tidak akan berhenti kecuali jika ia sudah sakit tenggorokan.

"Hei kalian! kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut".

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh kearah suaranya.

"Suho, jangan ikut campur…"

"Eh ,,ss sus sussu,,,"

"susu?" Tanya suho yang heran karena tao mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedikit ambigu.

"ee su sunbae,,hehe!", tao tergagap melihat sesoerang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ketua osis yang terkenal bijak itu menghampiri tao dan kris. Menjauhkan tangan kris yang tadi mencengkram kerah baju tao sambil menampilkan senyum angelicnya dan merusak helaian surai hitam tao. perlakuan itu membuat tao semakin deg-degan gak karuan karena namja yang ia taksir tersenyum padanya hingga membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

"kris, apa kau tak pernah bosan mengganggu, mahluk manis ini"

"ha,,, manis, bukannya yang benar itu memuakan" kata kris sambil mendengus.

"hei,,,,kenapa kau mengataiku lagi" bentak tao tidak terima.

"Sudah,,sudah hentikan tao, pergilah kekelasmu. biar aku yang tangani naga yang sedang ngamuk ini".

"ahh sunbae. Terima kasih berkat kau aku tidak perlu berolahraga yang tidak perlu. Bye sunbae" tao melambaikan dan menampilkan senyum mautnya hingga seseorang yang disana mendadak tersengal napasnya akibat debaran jantungnya kian keras. Dalam batinnya 'sexy',,,,, 'ahhh kenapa dengan jantungku dan apa-apaan yang aku pikirkan, sepertinya aku memang mulai sinting'.

"ayo kris, kita pergi ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk. Dan jangan sampai telat karena sekarang bagian mengajar cho seongsaenim yang killer itu "…kata suho membuyarkan lamunan naga mesum.

"Kenapa kau tadi membelanya sih, ditambah kenapa kau harus memujinya segala. Padahal yang harusnya kau bantu sepupumu ini eoh!".

"aish, kau payah dan kekanak-kanakan sekali! masa masih dendam gara-gara hal sepele, lagipula jika aku membantumu besok aku sudah terbaring dirumah sakit ,,dan memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab!"

"….."

"lagipula aku berniat menyelamatkanmu, dan lagi kau pkir jika aku membantumu mengejeknya kau pikir masalah ini akan selesai. kalau aku juga membantumu mengejeknya itu artinya aku juga mengibarkan bendera perang dengannya. Tidak terma kasih, aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku,"

"tapi tetap saja,,,, lagian itu bukan hal sepele tapi sangat memalukan sekali,".

"Sudahlah lupakan, ayo cepetan sebelum seosaengnim galak itu datang"

"aish, arraseo…."

Yah dengan terpaksa kris menuruti sepupunya yang umurnya setahun dibawahnya, tapi jangan ditanya soal sikapnya yang lebih bijak dan dewasa, ditambah lagi ia sangat pintar. karena itulah kris tidak berani membantahnya.

**At the class.**

"psst,,,kris" kata chanyeol sambil berbisik, ditengah-tengah pelajaran bahasa inggris yang sangat membosankan itu.

"hm " kris hanya menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh supaya mereka tidak ketahuan ngobrol plus males liat senyum yang bisa merusak kesehatan matanya saking berkilaunya.

"kenapa, kau pagi-pagi sudah tak semangat"

"eung, aku Cuma agak ngantuk" kata kris bohong. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya agak kesal karena acara anjing kucingnya dengan tao terganggu sepupunya.

"kudengar tadi kau hampir dibanting tao, jika suho tidak datang ?"

"hah" kris bertanya-tanya apa maksud kata-kata chanyeol tidak paham. padahal tadi yang menyerang kan dirinya…ia melirik ke bangku depan yang diduduki suho. sedangkan yang ditatap langsung menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkannya dan hanya memberikan ekspresi santai tak berdosanya sambil tangannya membuat tanda 'peace'.

"udahlah ngaku saja! Kenapa sih kau selalu mengganggu monster manis itu ! Seharusnya kau sayang sama nyawamu! Kenapa kau terus mengganggunya! Kalau yang kulihat dia tidak akan marah kalau bukan kau yang memulai dan memancing pertengkaran! Kalau kau terus mengganggunya suatu saat nanti dia akan datang untuk membunuhmu".

"Ahhh kau jangan bertanya bertubi-tubi, kepalaku jadi pusing!…" kris memijat kedua pelipisnya

"dia membunuh kecoa saja takut,,, mana mungkin dia berani membunuh manusia." Katan kris sedikit berteriak tapi berhasil ia kuasai karena mengingat sekarang masih dikelas. "lagipula menyenangkan sekali lihat tampang ngambeknya. Dan salahkan dia sendiri kenapa jadi namja yang terlalu sensitive."

"aigoo,,,,aku heran sama kamu, biasanya males bicara tapi entah kenapa kalau tentang si tao itu,,,kamu itu mendadak jadi banyak ngomong!"

"hah,,,apa maksud kata-katamu barusan, aku tidak ngerti?"...

"kau pura-pura atau memang sama sekali tidak paham maksudku? Ahhh! ternyata aku salah duga kupikir kamu emang beneran jenius sampai bisa menguasai empat bahasa",,,"ternyata aku salah, ckck..."

"apa!"

"ah sudahlah, perhatikan ke depan sebelum kita kena amukan seosaengnim".

"terserah" kris hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Sebenarnya kris memang hanya mengajak tao bertengkar kalau ia memang sedang punya masalah, jadi menurutnya daripada dipendam mendingan melampiaskannya bukan. Setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi stressnya sedikit. Tapi sepertinya hari ini memang ada hal yang menganjalnya, bagaimana tidak stress jika semalam ia melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada "panda jejadian' alias tao musuhnya itu. Menurut kris itu mimpi terburuk selama hidupnya.

**Skip time**

"Wu yifan",...kata seosengnim victoria memangggil nama asli kris,,,

Sedangkan yang dipanggil pikirannya masih berimajinasi tentang mimpi basahnya semalam dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. 'shit, kenapa aku ingat terus sih' batin kris frustasi hingga menjambak rambutnya.

"Wu yifan",,,teriakan soesangnim yang kedua juga tidak juga ia dengar.

"Oi, ssst kris, guru memanggilmu". Bahkan bisikan chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya pun tak ia dengar.

'Astaga, dia kenapa? Apa dia itu tuli' batin cahnyeol yang jadi ikutan jengkel karena kelakuan sahabat baiknya ini.

Akhirnya meja kris yang tak bersalah dipukul dengan penggaris yang merupakan senjata keramat andalan victoria songsaengnim yang selalu ia bawa setiap kali mengajar dengan tujuan untuk menakut-nakuti siswanya agar tidak ada yang tidur atapun melamun dikelas yang ia ajar,

BRAKKK…

"Ya, WU YIFAN",,,akhirnya ia kaget sampai pensil yang ia bawa sejak tadi jatuh ke lantai yang dingin itu?

"Ee,,eh songsaengnim?"kris kaget sekali karena suara gurunya yang memekikan telinga ditambah dengan suara penggaris yang dipukulkan kemeja menambah kesan seram gurunya itu.

"Wu yi fan terjemahkan puisi ini karena selama pelajaran tadi kamu kelihatan SANGAT KONSENTRASI",,,kata victoria dengan penekanan sangat konsentrasi karena terlalu jengkel pada murid tampannya ini.

"Ahh,i iya seosaengnim. itu sih gampang" kata kris menyombong. 'bahkan aku sudah hapal karena kemarin aku sempat membacanya' batinnya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau semua mahluk yang ada disekolanhya tau bahwa kris terkenal tidak hanya ketampanannya tapi juga karena ia menguasai 4 bahasa sekaligus termasuk bahasa inggris. Keren.

'Twicth'

'Ini anak nggak ngedengerin, mau coba pamer lagi', batin victoria yang dibuat jengkel dua kali oleh kris.

"Ahh benar, aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu,,,baiklah Kalau begitu sekalian juga hayati puisi itu,,,"

"Eeeh,,,maksudnya?" tanya kris

"aku tau kau paham yang aku maksud yifan, jangan pura-pura bodoh dan tidak ada tapi-tapian"...kata victoria yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran muridnya saat ini.

Teman-teman sekelasnya juga ikut tertawa karena kris yang entah kenapa terlihat bodoh saat ini dan ia sepertinya lupa kalau guru didepannya hebat dan bisa menebak pikirannya dengan cepat.

'Ahhh sial,,,seharusnya tadi tidak bilang begitu' ia lupa kalau guru yang ada di depannya itu sangat tidak suka di bantah. Naga malang.

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya kris mulai membaca sekaligus menerjemahkan kalimat pertama puisi inggris itu.

"kau, ter,,?" Baru satu kata yang ia ucapkan tiba-tiba seorang mengetuk pintu kelas itu. Refleks victoria pun berjalan kearah pintu dan kelas itu dan terlihat seorang siswa mengenakan kostum prajurit perang ada didepan kelas kris.

"maaf, victoria songsaengnim".

"oh, tao. Ada apa?"

"eum, anu...it,,," belum tao melanjutkan kata-katanya baik yoeja maupun namja yang ada dikelas itu tiba-tiba langsung ribut bukan main. Karena terpesona melihat penampilan tao yang begitu fantastis dimata mereka. Bagaimana mereka tidak mimisan atau pingsan melihat tao bepakaian ala prajurit perang zaman dulu lengkap dengan aksesoris pedang dan lainnya yang menambah kesan maco. Ditambah lagi dengan make up yang cocok sekali dengan tao. Eyeliner di bagian bawah matanya sedikit menambah kesan seram wajahnya tapi juga tidak mengurangi kesan imutnya.

"suit,,,suit"

"Kya tao... please kill me"

"tao, aku dengan senang hati jadi korban pedangmu"

"jadikan aku tawananmu, tao"

"jebwoaall_…"

Ahh itulah sedikit pekikan-pekikan yang diucapkan mereka karena terlalu terpesona dengan penampilan tao yang bisa membuat iman siapapun runtuh termasuk seseorang yang tadi membaca puisinya terpotong oleh kedatangan tao. Sedangkan tao yang biasanya cukup ramah pada fansnya, hanya hari ini dia pikir fansnya benar-benar gila karena meminta untuk membunuh mereka dengan pedang tiruan dari plastik. Polos sekali pikirannya.

"astaga itu tao, manis sekali", kata luhan tiba-tiba nyeletuk dengan keras.

"OMG,,,", kata minseok yang baru sadar kalau temannya itu terlihat begitu cantik. Kadar kecantikannya melebihi ketampanannya. Bisa dibayangkan 40% tampan sedangkan sisanya 60% itu cantik, begitulah pemikiran xiumin.

"astaga, apa benar dia namja" kata chanyeol, langsung dipandangi horror luhan dan xiumin. Sedangkan lay hanya membelalakan mata sipitnya. Sedangkan kris dia hanya bisa menganga lebar sampai debu seisi kelasnya bersih karena tersedot. Maaf hiperbola.

"semua diammmmm. Kalau ada yang bicara lagi, setiap orang harus menerjemahkan satu buku berbahasa inggris karangan bla bla bla….." kata victoria dengan suara melengkingnya, yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka dengan ancaman yang terdengar sangat mengerikan untuk penghuni kelas itu dan memang sukses membungkam semua siswanya.

"maaf tao, mereka berlebihan." Ucap Victoria yang juga agak malu karna tingkah norak murid-muridnya itu.

"tidak apa-apa seosaengnim. Aku cuma datang untuk mengambil formulir untuk anggota baru yang katanya dititipkan sungmin seosaengnim pada anda". Kata tao cepat.

"oh iya, aku lupa. Ayo sini, formulirnya sejak tadi kubawa kok". Katanya victoria sambil berjalan diikuti tao menuju meja guru dan langsung mencari di mapnya. "oh kris lanjutkan yang tadi dan eh tao, bagaimana hasil perlombaannya, kudengar klub teater kita kemungkinan besar menang."

Ya tao memang mengikuti klub teater di sekolahnya dan karena itulah ia sangat akrab dengan soesangnim Victoria, yang memang terlibat dengan klub itu dan bahkan tao sudah menganggap Victoria sebagai kakaknya. Ditambah memang karena sudah sejak kecil tao ingin jadi actor film laga dan berharap suatu saat nanti bisa main bareng dengan actor favoritnya Jackie Chen. Karena itulah ia juga berlatih wushu sejak kecil. Yahh ikutan klub ini hitung-hitung bisa mengasah kemampuannya bermain peran. Dan lagi tao baru saja tiba dari tempat perlombaan dan datang hanya untuk mengabari hasilnya, kalau saja ia tidak disuruh mengambil formulir penting oleh sungmin soesaengnim mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia sudah pulang.

Tao Yang tadi ditanya, reflek medekatkan diri ke victoria dan membisikan jawabannya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Situasi kelas entah kenapa jadi panas melihat pemandangan romantis didepan mereka, karena tao tersenyum manis sekali dan yang membuat mereka kesal adalah kenapa harus bisik-bisik sambil tersenyum dengan pose yang agak mesra seperti itu.

"rasanya ini mau musim dingin kok panas sekali ruangan ini" kata suho ketua kelas tiba-tiba bicara hal yang kurang penting.

"kenapa kalian malah bengong, oh kris ayo lanjutkan yang tadi" kata victoria sambil mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen.

**Kris POV**

'Tuh kan lagi-lagi jantungku nggak karuan setiap lihat panda itu'. 'apa jangan-jangan aku menderita penyakit jantung? apa ini gara-gara dia melemparku dihadapan semua orang? sejak saat itu ini sering terjadi? Huh Baiklah TAOZI yang manis kata orang, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku begini, dan seharusnya kau bersyukur Karena tidak melaporkan tindakan penganiayaan ini ke polisi. Nah nikmati pertunjukanya khu khu'. Batin kris yang sedang error. Aduh kris kau orang dewasa yang menyimpan ribuan majalah dewasa yang masih belum menyadari apa itu cinta? ckck kadang kau pervert tapi juga begitu polos.

**Kris POV end…**

Sedangkan kris ia baru sadar setelah lamunannya yang cukup lama, ia kemudian berdiri mematung memandangi tao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan baca puisinya tapi pandangannya tetap mengarah pada tao.

"kau terlalu indah", semua mata langsung menatap kris termasuk tao. Tao hanya bisa memandang heran pada kris, kenapa kris memandanginya dengan tajam dan dengan tampang yang sedikit serius pula. Membuatnya sedikit ngeri 'apa-apaan mukanya itu lebay sekali' batin tao.

"kau tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun yang ada didunia ini" kata kris dan ia entah kenapa terasa begitu menghayatinya sampai teman-temannya berdecak kagum dan tanpa sadar kris melangkahkan kakinya "hanya kau yang ada di hatiku,_ ," langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat didepan tao, tao hanya mendeathglare kris dengan tatapan _kenapa-kau-berdiri-dihadapanku-bodoh_. Semua mata mengarah kedepan dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening dan tegang, kris hanya menyeringai. menggantung ucapannya dan tiba-tiba ia berjongkok ala pose yang melamar dan langsung meraih tangan kanan tao dengan cepat dan mengecup punggung tangan sambil mengatakan "Dewiku..."

JDERR…

'astaga apa yang barusan kris katakan,,,dewiku dia bilang' batin tao langsung shock seketika….

Semua penghuni kelas itu jadi berdebar-debar dengan drama barusan. Semua orang entah kenapa mendadak gila dan kelas jadi gaduh sekali, mereka melempar buku pelajaran mereka, menjerit-jerit, ada yang memukul-mukul mejanya, menjambak rambutnya, ada yang bersiul, ada yang mimisan bahkan pingsan. Suasana kelas sudah tidak kondusif lagi untuk belajar. bahkan victoria menjatuhkan kewibawaannya karena terbawa suasana kelas yang tiba-tiba menggila dan menjerit-jerit tak jelas sambil merekam adegan tadi, dasar fujoshi. Untungnya itu adalah jam terahir dan mereka bisa langsung pulang.

Sedangkan korban alias tao yang tadi sempat membatu dan melupakan tujuan awalya kekelas itu, ia sangat murka karena merasa dipermalukan dan gara-gara tadi bahkan imej gay hinggap didirinya. Yah meskipun ia memang gay dan buktinya ia menyukai sunbaenya suho yang juga melihatnya saat itu. Kalau saja saat itu ia tidak menahan diri, ingin sekali membanting kris jika saja ini bukan tempat umum dan tidak ada victoria disana. Ditambah sejujurnya ia malu dan malas sekali masih berpakaian seperti itu datang kekelas orang yang ia sukai plus musuh bebuyutannya itu kalau saja ia tidak sedang buru-buru. "sialan kris, akan kubalas nanti ".

~Tbc~

Please reviewnya buat Author soalnya ini ff pertama author^^...


	2. chapter 2

**Author : Baby Tao Lovers**

**Judul : What The Hell..?**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Drama, Frienship**

**Cast : Kris (WU Yi Fan), Tao (Huang Zi Tao)**

**Other cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Sulay, Chenmin, Hunhan**

**Rated : M (for save)**

**Warning : Typo, Gaze, OOC, Yaoi, BL, ETC.**

**Don't like...**

**Dont Read...**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiat**

**.**

**.**

**Dosa tanggung sendiri..**

**checks it out...**

**Happy Reading ^^...**

* * *

**Chapter 2….**

Sebenarnya tidak diwajibkan untuk para siswa maupun siswi disekolah ini untuk tinggal di asrama dan memang hanya segelintir orang yang memilih untuk tinggal di sana. setiap orang punya alasannya masing-masing. Misalnya tao karena dipaksa eommanya leeteuk untuk tinggal asrama. Eommanya berfikir agar setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mengubah kebiasaan manja akut anaknya itu, dan alasan kenapa Tao langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja karena cukup diiming-imingi berbagai barang merek Gucci yang sangat digilai Tao. Kalau alasan D.O paling simple dan dewasa pemikirannya, karena ia ingin mandiri. Lay dan Luhan karena mereka orang china, rumah dan keluarga mereka di China dan mereka tak punya kenalan yang rumahnya dekat dengan sekolah sehingga mereka terpaksa tinggal diasrama. Sedangkan Xiumin karena alasan yang sangat tidak etis, tujuannya karena sekolah dekat dengan toko bakpau kesukaannya. Apalagi alasan Baekhyun, memilih tinggal di asrama hanya agar mudah baginya ekhem untuk menstalker Chanyeol pujaan hatinya yang juga tinggal diasrama, hoo nista sekali tujuan uri Baekhyun ini. Jadilah diasrama barat menjadi tempat uke-uke manis bersarang.

Sedangkan di asrama timur, kebalikan dari asrama barat yang notabene penghuninya berstatus uke. Disini justru penghuninya termasuk ke dalam F5S. so what is that ? it's _Flower Five Seme_ ahaha..maaf author payah englishnya hehe .

Jika para penghuni asrama barat mengeluarkan alasan yang cukup logis mengapa mereka harus tinggal diasrama. maka alasan-alasan para penghuni asrama timur itu bener-bener gak logis. Contoh uri pangeran Kris, alasannya tinggal di asrama penyebabnya karena pertama fans Kris itu sangat menggangu, mereka tidak hanya menstalker kehidupan Kris disekolah saja tapi juga ke rumahnya bahkan sampai ada kelompok yeoja yang tidur di depan rumah Kris. Dan inilah yang membuat Heechul, eomma Kris itu sangat terganggu dan juga malu dengan kegiatan para fans berat Kris hingga akhirnya membuat keputusan final yaitu harus membuat anaknya tinggal di asrama. setidaknya jika di asrama mereka tidak akan mengganggu lagi dirinya, cukup ganggu anaknya saja pikir nista Heechul,,, hanya demi kenyamanannya sendiri wk wk. Sedangkan Sehun dia tinggal diasrama agar tidak ketahuan dan bisa bebas untuk mengoleksi benda-benda rated M, hoo pervert sekali. Lain sekali dengan Suho yang alasannya agak mirip dengan D.O, dia hanya bosan dan tidak ingin selalu disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan yang menggantikan peran orang tuanya yang memang terlalu sibuk itu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol hanya ingin bebas latihan Nge-rap sepuasnya, itu karena dirumahnya ia selalu terkena lemparan kasih sayang nonnanya yang cantik tapi galak karena menggangu konsentrasinya saat bekerja. Dan Chen ia tinggal di asrama karena ia bosan oleh keluarganya disamakan dengan kotak TV menyala. Poor Chen.

**At asrama barat,,,,, disinilah tempat para uke berada (kamar D.O & Baekhyun basecame mereka)**

**7.45 P.M**

"Jdakk"

"Jdakk"

"Jdakk"

"Tao, aduh berhenti" kata Xiumin yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kegiatan menyiksa diri(Tao) itu. Bagaimana orang yang melihatnya tidak sweathdrop jika melihat panda itu menangis sambil membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja belajarnya secara berulang-ulang.

"stop Tao" Lay yang juga ikut-ikutan khawatir dengan tingkah dongsaengnya ini.

"Cukuuuuup Taooooo" semua serempak.

"kau kenapa tih, kepalamu retak?" kata Sehun yang entah kenapa bisa berada di bascame para uke. Tapi justru berkat pertanyaan iseng itu, Tao menghentikan aksi gilanya itu.

"..."

"ahhh memalukan, imejku yang sudah kubangun,, imejku hancur...huwee"

"Dia kenapa thih" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya diruangan itu yang tak paham kondisi Tao itu D.O + Baekhyun termasuk Sehun. Yah mereka memang tidak ada di TKP saat peristiwa yang memalukan Tao kemarin. Sedangkan Lay dan Xiumin terlalu lemot untuk mengetahui penyebabnya padahal mereka sangat jelas sekali menonton drama picisan '_**A Pervert Dragon Fallin in Love with Agressive Panda' **_dadakan itu_**. **_Yang menyebabkan uri panda uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Apa ini ada kaitanya dengan naga tampan itu?" kata Baekhyun

"Dia mengerjaimu lagi eoh?" kata D.O

"bukannya itu sudah biasa? Lagipula tingkahmu itu seperti menunjukan gelaja 'gila tingkat awal", galau maksudnya pemirsa. Entah polos atau apa kata-kata lay barusan hanya membuat mereka lagi-lagi berekspresi seperti ini -_-. Mereka pikir tanpa mengatakannya juga sudah jelas sekali bukan ?.

"…",

Tao hanya sweathdrop. Ia pikir gegenya kejam sekali karena baru sadar kalau ia galau. bagaimana mungkin ia baru sadar setelah acara menangis selama 30 menit plus acara menyiksa dirinya tadi.,,,,'ck ck ge apa sifat pelupamu itu semakin parah, kasihan sekali Lay gege' batin Tao miris melihat gegenya, ditengah kegalauannya itu.

"apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin?" tanya Luhan lembut, yang baru muncul setelah kegiatan mandi lamanya itu. Padahal biasanya dia yang suka iseng jailin dan nakut-nakutin Tao, tapi sebenarnya dia juga sangat sayang dan peduli pada dongsaengnya ini.

"ya ge, hiks"...

"Tao hyung thudah berhenti menangith, tingkahmu itu theperti yeoja yang thedang PMth (PMS) tau" kata Sehun yang mulai sebal dengan tingkah hyung kesayangannya ini.

"tap-tapi Sehun…akh hueeeee"

semua hanya bisa menatap Tao dengan pandangan seperti -_-", disatu sisi mereka iba tapi disatu sisi mereka juga tidak tahan dengan sikap berlebihan panda itu.

",,,,da dan ya yyang yang menyebalkan dia mengerjaiku dengan tersirat. Dan la lagi aish,,, ada Suho hyung disana, malu sekali dan dia bisa salah paham huweee"….kata Tao sedikit tergagap karena habis menangis, yang sekarang sudah memposisikan dirinya di kasur empuk Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal.

"tapi bisa saja kan dia itu memang nggak bermaksud ngerjain kamu?" kata Xiumin berpositif thinking yang bener-bener salah waktu. Xiumin mendudukan diri disamping Tao dan mengelus punggung dongsaengnya itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"apannya yang nggak ada maksud! Aku berani bersumpah tadi aku melihat dia menyeringai dan membuatku ingin muntah melihatnya. dan perlu kalian ketahui! dari seringaiannya itu aku bisa lihat dia sangat bahagia, licik, meremehkan plus mesum tauu"

"seringaian komplikasi,,eeh" semua hanya sweathdrop ria mendengar ocehan aneh baozi itu.

"Bukannya itu sexy ya?" bantah Lay.

"Itu sih kamu, please jangan samain aku denganmu"

"hehe" cengir Lay sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal itu.

"aduh Tao sudahlah jangan dipikirin, bukannya imejmu hancur sudah sejak lama! Kau atlit bela diri tapi takut berat sama hantu dan kecoa. Hahaha ". Kata Baekhyun. Jleb pada Tao.

"Apa" kata Tao agak tidak terima kata-kata hyungnya yang baby face itu.

"Hei Baekhyun, apa-apaan sih kamu. Dia sedang _down_ kamu malah mengatainya". Kata Lay tiba-tiba menengahi.

"hei, sudahlah kalian jangan ribut" kata D.O yang merasa risih karena mereka mau ribut karena hal sepele menurutnya. "kalau kalian ribut terus, aku tidak mau masak selama sebulan. Dan kamu Baekhyun kamu harus minta maaf ke Tao" "sekarang" kata D.O final

"waa ampun Kyungsoo. Jangan ngambek." Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menurut karena pikirnya malas juga kalau masak sendiri "he ,,,iya Tao. Mian. aku Cuma bercanda hehe". Dengan watadosnya.

"huh"…

"Apa kau nggak pernah berpikir untuk balath dendam Tao, apa kau pikir menangith bitha menyelethaikan mathalah dan apa-apaan kamu menjedotkan kepalamu ke meja, kau ingin menghancurkan kepalamu thendiri eoh?" kata Sehun si evil mulai menghasut panda yang begitu polos. Dan perlu dicatat bahwa namja yang satu ini hanya angkat bicara jika dia punya pikiran nista, iseng maksudnya.

"Ngg habis jika aku memukulkan kepalaku kemeja, mungkin aku bisa lupa kejadian memalukan itu hiks".

"percuma, kau ini dasath pabbo! Tapi itu nggak keren, makthudku kau hanya akan fruthtathi (frustasi) dan berdiam diri karena perbuatannya! Juthru (justru) Yang menurutku keren itu,,,, kau juga haruth membuatnya malu juga". Dengan santai sehun mengucapkannya sambil berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungya ditembok, tangannya juga ia lipat. Pose yang biasa tapi menurut Luhan itissss really cooolllllll awwww.

"hah?" Tao kaget, karena ia baru sadar kalau Sehun itu punya pikiran evil. "tapi apa katamu tadi? maksudmu kau ingin aku berbuat jahat yang kayak gitu hun? Nooo no no, aku tidak mau? Aku orang baik-baik?slruupp" kata Tao sambil menyeruput teh panas yang diberikan D.O.

"aith, ayolah! memangnya kau pikir aku penjahat. Aku cuma mau kamu berbuat itheng pada DIA. dan yang pathi bukan tindakan kejahatan ?"

"…"

"mmmm,,, tapi Kedengarannya bagus? Apa rencananya?" kata mereka kompak minus Sehun.

"begini, eh ayo thini themua". Semua mendengarkan rencana usil Sehun sambil berbisik-bisik. "pssst. ssst hihi ssst"

"MWOOOOO" mereka semua minus Sehun kaget dengan rencana usil tapi brilian itu.

"ayo kita lakukan,,hehe" kata Sehun dan diangguki oleh semua.

"baiklah, Jika dia mengerjaiku secara elegan dan tersirat, huh maka aku juga akan mengerjaimu dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih elegan dan lebih tersirat" Tao menyeringai. sifat evil panda polos akhirnya keluar juga uoow. Semua orang minus Tao, baru kali ini melihat senyuman evilnya itu, cocok sekali dengan muka Tao yang kadang terlihat sangar itu.

Inilah efek buruk, terlalu sering bergaul dengan evil maknae alias sehun ckck…karena itulah julukannya _angin ribut_, karena ia punya hoby buruk yaitu datang dengan tiba-tiba dan memberi ide-ide nakalnya untuk mengerjai orang lain ck ck…

* * *

**Sementara itu**** d****i****kediaman**** keluarga Huang.**

"ting-tong" suara bel ditekan. Nyonya Huang Leeteuk yang memang sedang membaca majalah diruang tamu langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang yang berkunjung kerumahnya itu adalah teman baiknya.

"astaga kau Heechul, kyaaa Heechul" kata leeteuk sedikit histeris.

"Teukie, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu" kata Heechul sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. Leeteuk pun mengajaknya ke ruang tamu, mempersilahkannya duduk dan Setelah itu ia menyuruh pelayannya menyediakan minum untuk sahabat baiknya ini.

"sudah 7 tahun kita tidak bertemu. kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sudah di korea, kupikir kau masih bersama dengan suamimu di China, oh iya omong-omong bagaimana kabar Hankyung? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kemari?"

"aduh kau ini, jangan bertubi-tubi kalau bertanya aku jadi pusing".

"Hehe mian aku terlalu senang".

"dasar tidak berubah" kata Heechul yang sudah menduga kebiasaan mengoceh sahabatnya ini. "suamiku tidak bisa ikut berkunjung kemari karena tugas kantornya yang menumpuk, jadi yahh terpaksa aku kemari sendirian. Oh iya kami pindah 3 tahun yang lalu, saat dia dipindahkan tugasnya ke korea lagi".

"mwo..! ternyata kau sudah ada di korea selama 3 tahun, kenapa kau baru mengunjungiku sekarang"

"mianhe, bukannya aku nggak ingat Teukie. aku Cuma ingin memberi kejutan saja dan lagi aku sangat sibuk dengan toko bungaku, jadi mian aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang hehe".

"oh ya sudah" kata Leeteuk. "tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari, kau pasti punya tujuan lain bukan?" kata Leeteuk mengintrogasi, karena ia bisa melihat ekspresi berlebihannya itu. Maksudnya ia lihat sejak tadi Heechul senyum-senyum gaje ,,XD

"apa keliatan ya?". Kata Heechul yang agak kaget ternyata Leeteuk dengan cepat menyadari ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. "baiklah, aku juga tidak bisa menahannya lagi"

"maksudmu, menahan apa?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Heechul yang agak ambigu. Menahan kan bisa berarti banyak, itu bisa menahan beban, atau menahan hasrat…dan pilihan yang terahir itu yang sedikit membuat berpikir tentang sesuatu dan memandangi horror sahabatnya ini…

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu sih, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! aku Cuma ingin menjalankan 'planning' kita secepatnya Teukie!"

"mwoooooo! maksudnya dari sekarang? kenapa mendadak sekali. Lagipula kau tau kan anakku itu namja dan dia juga masih SMA?" kata Leeteuk kaget hingga sedikit hujan diruangan itu.

"aku tau, dan aku juga tidak peduli lagi" kata Heechul sambil sedikit mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"tapi bukankah rencananya itu akan dilakukan setelah mereka lulus kuliah?"

"awalnya aku juga berencana begitu. kupikir akan mudah dan nanti akan berjalan dengan lancar karena anakmu itu manis, tapi ternyata aku baru tahu bahwa anakmu itu satu sekolah dengan Yifan".

"be,, benarkah, aku juga baru tau itu" kata leeteuk yang jujur saja sangat kaget.

"iya dan kau tahu? Ternyata selama dua tahun ini mereka saling bermusuhan?"

"yang benar, kenapa bisa?"

"entahlah sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu itu, dan karena inilah kita harus segera melaksanakan planning kita Teukie".

"tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"tenang aku juga sudah memikirkan berbagai hal, tapi aku juga sudah menemukan caranya dan ahhh..? kata Heechul yang tiba-tiba menggantungkan ucapannya itu karena nada sms menginterupsinya.

"apa Chulie?" kata Leeteuk yang penasaran dengan Heechul yang sedang membaca pesan singkat dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"aku sudah dapat kartu, KARTU AS kita". Kata heechul sambil menyeringai yang agak mengerikan bahkan Leeteuk agak merinding melihatnya. Astaga wajahnya kok agak mirip Kyuhhyun…..pikir Leeteuk yang agak melenceng… astaga mirip dari mana coba -,-…

"dia sudah tiba! kartu AS kita" kata Heechul dengan penuh semangat. Dan reaksi Leeteuk yang sedikit lemot itu justru memikirkan hal lain, 'apa Heechul akan memecahkan masalah dengan bermain kartu?' batin Leeteuk yang error. Bisa kalian tebak dari siapa menurunnya sikap polos Tao itu…

Tiba-tiba suara bel rumahnya ditekan seseorang dan membuyarkan lamunan ngaco Leeteuk. Dan secara reflek Heechul langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Dan terlihatlah mahluk kegelapan yang memasuki rumah elit itu. Seseorang dengan baju serba hitam. Kemeja hitam, jeans hitam, sepatu hitam, dan kulitnya berwarna hitam, Eeeeh ralat maksudnya kulitnya berwarna tan. Leeteuk cukup akui ternyata ada anak yang juga terkesan tampan dan sexy selain anaknya. Uwoow…

"perkenalkan Teukie dia anak sepupuku dari jepang". Kata Heechul dengan bangga.

"oh jadi namamu kartu AS?"

PLETAKK

Leeteuk yang langsung kena pukulan manis dari sahabatnya itu.

"awwww,,,appo" ringis Leeteuk dan ia juga kaget ternyata sahabatnya itu tega sekali

"bukan!…dia punya nama,,, pabbo. Nah ponakanku sayang perkenalkan namamu! ^^"

"hai bibi. Senang berjumpa denganmu. Nama saya Kim Jong In tapi biasa dipanggil Kai.." kata Kai ramah

"oh iya. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Kai" kata Leeteuk yang juga memberikan senyum terbaiknya hingga menampilkan dimplenya.

"nah dia yang kumaksud Teukie! dialah kartu AS kita yang kumaksud tadi. Dan dia adalah seorang _**mentalis**_ yang akan membantu kita!"

"oh ya, benarkah". Leeteuk cukup terkesima, menurutnya dia masih muda tapi ia hebat karena ia bisa memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa itu. Maaf ini kata 'benar' yang entah keberapa kali yang diucapkan Leeteuk.

"Benar bibi" kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk hanya ber 'O' ria mendengarnya.

'eeh tapi tunggu, mentalis? Untuk apa?' batin leeteuk yang berpikir sejenak tapi ia langsung menepis prasangka buruknya untuk tidak bertanya dan lebih memilih untuk mempercayai ide apapun dari heechul sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang hayat. yaahhh meskipun ia pikir pasti ide itu agak aneh sekaligus gila.

"tapi baguslah kalau begitu, jadi Kai yang akan membantu dan membuat pertunangan Tao dan Kris berjalan lancar?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

"….ya pasti" kata Kai sambil menampilkan seringaian sexynya.

~TBC~

Maaf buat reader di chap dua ini, author kurang ada humornya. Author sengaja buat situasinya sedikit serius hehe…^^

terus mian juga berhubung kebiasaan ngetik di malam hari jadinya tetep banyak typonya..

oh buat moment-moment semua couplenya, tenang pasti ada kok. So just give me a review for my motivation.


End file.
